tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheldon J Plankton
Sheldon J Plankton is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. He is best known for being a fan favorite to both the audience, cast, and the Host, and for being maniacally evil and attempting to destroy the other celebrities and the world while competing. A fan favorite of Las Vegas, fans hoped for Plankton to return for Superstar Showdown, but after failing to return, his cult following has grown, and he is seen as one of the funniest and most memorable characters the series has ever witnessed. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Plankton revealed that he was on the show to gain the money to build a giant uranium bomb and destroy the city of Las Vegas. He quickly bonded with Ma Petite, who tied him up to a refrigerator. He screamed to her, "I AM PLANKTON! RULER OF WORLDS! Please untie me..." Ma Petite attached him to a leash and carried him around the house with her. He continued to kick and scratch, trying to get out of the leash. Several of the celebrities tried to squish him on several occasions. Villager attempted to squish him, Baylor did ''squish him, and several other of his peers stepped on him. Ma Petite initiated a game of hide and seek with Plankton. She ran off to hide in a closet, and Plankton cheered because he was finally off his leash and rid of her. For not winning the MVP, he threatened to destroy the world. As Fanatic began to "assault" (flirt) with him, he cried to Ma Petite for the first time and ran to find her, but could not. In ''Sticky Situation, Casper died at the start of the episode, and Plankton claimed that his poison worked and killed him. As bidding began in the game, Plankton questioned how he could use the chips because they were bigger than his body. After Tyna won the item, she gave the mysterious banana suit to Plankton. He was forced to wear the suit until the end of the episode and dance whenever music would play. He ran over to cry to Ma Petite, but could not find her, and instead tripped over his banana suit that was too big for him. The music played, and he danced reluctantly. He is then squished by Baylor. Honey Lemon stole his ray gun that he had tucked away and accidentally shot him with it and then broke it. Plankton scolded her and called her a "horrible meany face". After the second music alarm sounded, Plankton danced like a banana while his wife Karen watched his "sick dance moves" from his home in the Chum Bucket. He campaigned, at elimination, to get rid of Baylor because "she has stepped on (us) little people for too long". He fled the scene of elimination and slid underneath the closet door with Ma Petite and got hugged by her. He could not flee the closet because he was attached to his leash again, so he screamed for the host to let him out. In the third episode, Build a Backyard, Honey Lemon spilled a serum into his eye. It burned him severely and he cried on the floor. Baylor serenaded him with her guitar, and he tried to get her to stop by telling her "STOP. NO MORE EVIL NOISE PLEASE." Honey Lemon set up a lab to work on scientific experiments, and Plankton took over the lab. He explained that "this was his lab", and pointed to an actual dog, and then said "and this is my LABORATORY!", talking about the lab he hijacked. During the destruction of the house to build a backyard, Plankton bombed most things with a microscopic remote. When Booka Bear was introduced to the house, Plankton suggested naming it "Evil McEvil", which never stuck. However, he decided later to go with the name "Booka", which became the animal's official name. After Booka won MVP, he was tasked with giving it to someone random; Plankton was given the title of MVP by sheer luck. Because Villager was trying to murder Plankton's newfound best friend, Booka, he pushed to get him out. It worked, because Villager was eliminated. In Independent Evil Boy, Plankton suggested naming the house "The Chum Bucket", which almost won the title, but in the end Wii Fit Trainer's title won over his. Baylor then stepped on Plankton, and Plankton pretended to die, only to scare Baylor later. Plankton bid all ten chips on the bidding item; only to pull out last second and claim he was lying to trick the host. He said then that he wished he had a bear like Booka Bear in Bikini Bottom to live with him in the Chum Bucket, but unfortunately, he did not have one. Plankton then stated that he was going to target Fanatic for real and then got a large amount of the cast to vote her out. In the next episode, Locked in a Closet, Baylor stepped on Plankton right as the episode opened. He revealed that he loved applesauce. He told Booka to stop Baylor from stealing his applesauce, and then asked if he wanted any, only to get no response from Booka. At elimination, Ma Petite sprayed Plankton with water to make him obey her. He dodged it, but slipped and fell eye first into the water. At the end of the night, Plankton himself was blindsided by the elimination of Ma Petite. He cried over her leaving the game and was almost carried off with Ma Petite before production rescued him and returned him to the game. Shop Till You Drop ''had Plankton in extreme emotional distress after Ma Petite's elimination. His best friend (and considerable mother) was gone, and Plankton was left alone with no friends in the game. During the VIP challenge's first task, Plankton commanded everyone to stop rising in the challenge. Nobody listened to him, however. He shot Baylor with his ray gun and laughed maniacally as the ABC song played in the background. After the MVP was announced, Honey Lemon gave the bad item to Plankton. Because of this, his ability to vote was removed for the night. He claimed that he made the guest star go away by "killing him with his evilly evil noodle powers". He then pulled out his "vil evil coldy evil freeze ray" and shot at Baylor, but missed. In the second-to-last episode, ''March of the Robbed Characters, Plankton revealed that his computer wife (Karen) was actually a W.I.F.E; a Wired Integratred Female Electroencephlagraph. Plankton revealed that he hated everyone in the game and wanted to blow up the world. At the end of the night, Plankton was eliminated because he was not a part of the majority alliance. His elimination was unanimous; 4-1.